


An Earned Reward

by PrincessDesire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sub Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDesire/pseuds/PrincessDesire
Summary: Hux rewards his sub Ren for a successful mission.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	An Earned Reward




End file.
